Truth Or Dare
by SeekingforPotter
Summary: My take on what happens after "Obnoxious? Strange? Cold-blooded Casanova?". After Woo Bin gets traumatized, more questions will arise. And what's this about Yi Jeong being jealous? ; . Rated T just because I want it to be. xD
1. Chapter 1

To be brief...this is my very first fanfic of Boys Over Flowers and...my first fanfic EVER. So be nice. )  
I made this fanfic because this scene in BOF wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. Anybody felt the same way? :)

So from what you and other readers (if there are others who read this) know, this is a fanfic about the continuation of the Truth or Dare game. I won't have to change anything with the first part.  
And of course I'll have to make a story starting where they left off. All the characters in the game are here. Even Jae Kyung. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**[= CHAPTER 1 : Who Would You Marry? =]  
**

" Since it's a little boring... "

" You don't mean...We start kissing or anything. " Woo Bin interrupted playfully. Yi Jeong laughed and pushed Woo Bin by the shoulder while Jan Di and Ga Eul gave him nervous laughs. " Although, I'm all for that. " he continued.

" Do you want to play a game? " Ga Eul asked all three of them while Ji Hu put blankets on Kang San.

" Game? " Yi Jeong asked with eyebrows up. **[A/N: Oppa was so cute here. ^^]**

" When you're staying up at a MT, there's something that can't be left out. " she explained. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked at each other.

" What's that? " Woo Bin asked this time.

" Truth or Dare game. " Ga Eul said with a sheepish grin.

" Truth or Dare game? " Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, again, repeated what Ga Eul said in a form of a question.

" Me too! Me too! Me too! " Jae Kyung suddenly entered the room just as Ji Hu was putting Kang San down. Everyone---excluding Kang San---gave her...no wait...gave _them_ a surprised look. Since Jun Pyo entered a few seconds after her.  
Jae Kyung looked excited. Jan Di looked petrified. Jun Pyo looked confused. This is going to be an interesting truth or dare game.

--- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o ---

An empty bottle was placed in the middle of the table surrounded by lit candles. If there were only two people in the room, it would've looked like a date or a honeymoon---except for the empty bottle of course. And a little kid sleeping at the corner of the room. Ga Eul, acting as the host, since she suggested the game, explained to everyone how the game works. " In order, you ask a question to the person you want to know something about. "

" How do you know if it's a truth or a lie? " Woo Bin asked her. Clearly none of the F4 have ever played this game before.

" You can't lie. " Ga Eul replied. " Instead, you can have a 'not talk' ".

" A 'not talk'? " Yi Jeong urged her to explain.

" Umm, If you don't want to answer a question, as a punishment to the person who asked you the question..."

" You have to kiss them. " Jae Kyung interrupted, over excited. Jun Pyo looked at her with a calm, questioning look.

" Unni, Why do you keep doing that? " Ga Eul asked Jae Kyung.

" Why? It's fun. " Jae Kyung said as she looked at everyone, seeing that everyone was looking at her. Woo Bin, not wanting to make a fuss, quickly averted the topic.

" All right, since we're doing it, how about French kissing? " he suggested. Jun Pyo had a look of shock, yet he looked....what? Scared? Probably thinking about Jan Di....or Jae Kyung..he said: " No way! "

" Then...a kiss on the forehead? " Yi Jeong suggested. Ga Eul was considering it, by the look on her face. " That's pretty decent, right? " he continued. " Unless... " ---he flicked his hand--- " Do you want to hit? "

Woo Bin picked up an empty can. " That sounds good too. " He flicked the empty can and when it hit the floor, it rolled a bit, showing a dent at the side of the can, where Woo Bin's finger touched it. " Let's just kiss. " Jan Di said nervously after seeing the dented can.

So, the bottle kept spinning until it came to an abrupt stop. It was pointing at Yi Jeong.

" Is it me? " he grinned. Ah, the possibilities. He looked at Ga Eul, she was smiling at him, eager to know who he'll pick. He would've picked her but... she was too....predictable.  
" Yun Ji Hu. "

Ga Eul and everyone else looked at Ji Hu. His angelic face was as calm as ever. After a short pause, Yi Jeong continued his question.

" Besides Seo Hyun, can you love another person? " Ji Hu absorbed the question for a bit then looked at Jan Di. She looked down and smiled. Jun Pyo just kept staring at Ji Hu, afraid to see Jan Di's reaction.

Ji Hu looked back at Yi Jeong. " I suddenly want to do it now. " he said with a smile.

" What? " Yi Jeong seemed confused. That is until Ji Hu got up from his seat. " Yah! That wasn't a hard question! " Yi Jeong said, moving away from Ji Hu who was walking towards him. Woo Bin was laughing excitedly. Everyone else was grinning. Except for Yi Jeong who was currently wishing Ga Eul never told them to play. That did no good now. " Ah! Don't come! " Yi Jeong was raising his arm as a shield from Ji Hu, as if that did any help. Jan Di and Ga Eul were giggling now. As Ji Hu bent down to do the dare, Yi Jeong said " Go away! ". Ga Eul was still laughing, though. As Ji Hu kissed Yi Jeong by the cheek, the three girls in the room were thrilled and kept laughing. So Yi Jeong, after being kissed by Yun Ji Hu, flinched and regretted picking him . _Maybe it would've been better if I'd picked Ga Eul yang_, he thought. **[A/N: Too late, oppa. hahah]**

" Is it my turn? " Ji Hu asked Ga Eul after taking his seat.

" Yeah. " Ji Hu looked at his rival in love and said. " Jun Pyo, if the person you love is having a hard time because of you..." the tension was rising up and everyone can feel it. "...would you let her go? "

A short pause followed his question. Jan Di felt uneasy all of a sudden and Jae Kyung sensed something but shrugged it off, being a carefree and fun person, she didn't want to end the game.

" _Ani_... " Jun Pyo finally answered. The room was very still and the charm of the game just wasn't there anymore. It was as if they were just having an intimate talk. " ...I won't let her go. I _can't_ let her go. I would hold on to her tightly...and make her happy. " Jae Kyung smiled at Jun Pyo's sudden sweetness.

" It's my turn now. " he said as he sat up straight. Everyone knew who he was going to pick. Who else? But still....._Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me, please don't pick me, Gu Jun Pyo you're dead if you pick me_, Jan Di thought.

Luck was not on Jan Di's side. " Geum Jan Di... " _Drat. I have got to get me one of those good luck charms_. " The promise we made on the street... is it still intact? " The Shinhwa heir didn't care even if his fiance was beside him. He wanted to know.

Jan Di remembered the time when she gave him a drink and then he made her promise not to run away, to _never_ run away. But the only thing she promised was, Jun Pyo's mom would not be the reason for her running away...if she does. " _Ani_. The person who made that promise...and the person who heard that promise...don't exist anymore. " Jan Di said while looking down. Jun Pyo blinked. He couldn't believe that. He wouldn't. " ...it's me now? " she gave a short, fake laugh.

" Woo Bin sunbae. "

" Me? " he looked surprised and pointed at himself. Looks like the spirit of the game is back.

" Umm. If F4 were girls...who would you marry? " Yi Jeong choked and coughed out the wine he was about to gulp when he heard her question.

" What? " Everyone was giggling and smiling again.

" I'm really curious. " Ga Eul said with a big smile on her face. She might have a male rival. **[A/N: ...aaand I just _had_ to put that in. xD]** "....who would it be? "

" No way! I wouldn't have any! I wouldn't allow it. Obnoxious, strange, and a cold-blooded Casanova. You want me to live the rest of my life with _these_ people? I'd rather just go live in a monastery. " The other three in the F4 said, " What did you say? " Woo Bin looked at them as if he was surprised to see his childhood friends sitting in the sane room as him.

Jun Pyo: " Obnoxious? "

Ji Hu: " Strange? "

Yi Jeong: " Cold-blooded Casanova? "

" I mean... " Woo Bin tried to explain with a laugh. But the other three wouldn't have any. They stood up from their seats and went to where Woo Bin was sitting. " I can't help it! How else would I describe you guys? " Ji Hu bent down to give Woo Bin a kiss on the cheek, seeing as he laughed a lot at Yi Jeong earlier. " Go away! " Yi Jeong playfully punched him in the face. But it didn't hurt Woo Bin. He seemed numb.

" Why is he like that? Yah, Woo Bin-ah. " Jun Pyo was waving his hand in front of his friend's face. But...nothing. Yi Jeong laughed and found out why Woo Bin was acting that way.

" Yah, Yun Ji Hu. I think he was traumatized by your kiss. " If So Yi Jeong wasn't an upper class kind of guy, he would be on the floor laughing at his friend right now.

--- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o ---

SneakPeek on Chapter2: My Greatest Fear Is....

" Yah, Ga Eul yang. Everyone has to participate. Then, everyone has to suffer. It's your turn. " he smiled at her after she narrowed her eyes at him. She looked back at Woo Bin. Woo Bin knew exactly what to ask her. If she answers, it's a win.  
If she refuses, it's still a win. Because if she answers, then her secret crush is revealed, and if she refuses, she will have to kiss him which will, hopefully, make Yi Jeong jealous.

" If you had the chance to pick one of the F4 to love you, who would you pick? " Ga Eul, for the first time, was actually glaring at Woo Bin. Woo Bin gave her an innocent smile. _There's something hidden in that question that I don't know about_, Jun Pyo thought. _Is it me?_ Jun Pyo never really noticed Ga Eul before. He always thought of her as just Jan Di's friend... but that didn't mean it was impossible for Ga Eul to have her eyes on him, right? Obviously, even though Jan Di changed him in many ways, his arrogance still covered his entire being.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. He was looking back at her with a smile. It took an agonizingly long time before she made a response.

--- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o --- x o x o ---

* * *

:))  
please R&R.  
remember I'm new. FLAMES not welcomed. But Constructive Criticism will be accepted. :)


	2. 2 Your Greatest Fear Is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers. Or any of the characters...although I have a wish that Kim Bum would be mine. xD (Nah...he's Kim So Eun's. I wouldn't want to break up SoEul.^^)

so I've added a few extra thoughts and things in the last chapter that were not in the scene.  
But then.  
we are in , aren't we? I'd also like to apologize to the people who I kept waiting! Joesonghamnida! ^^. Thanks to all the readers who have been acting like fans with their reviews. xDD

* * *

[= CHAPTER 2 : Your Greatest Fear is...? =]

" I think you went a little too far with what you said, _sunbae_. " Ga Eul told Woo Bin after he recovered from his shock. " Let's get back to the game? "

" Chu Ga Eul. "

" What? Me? _W-Weyo_? " she looked at him pleadingly.

" _Yah_, Ga Eul yang. Everyone has to participate. Then, everyone has to suffer. It's your turn. " Yi Jeong smiled at her after she narrowed her eyes at him. She looked back at Woo Bin. Woo Bin knew exactly what to ask her. If she answers, it's a win.  
If she refuses, it's still a win. Because if she answers, then her secret crush is revealed, and if she refuses, she will have to kiss him which will, hopefully, make the Casanova envy him.

" If you had the chance to pick one of the F4 to love you, who would you pick? " Ga Eul, for the first time, was actually glaring at Woo Bin. Woo Bin gave her an innocent smile. _There's something hidden in that question that I don't know about_, Jun Pyo thought. _Is it me?_ Jun Pyo never really noticed Ga Eul before. He always thought of her as just Jan Di's friend... but that didn't mean it was impossible for Ga Eul to have her eyes on him, right? Obviously, even though Jan Di changed Jun Pyo in many ways, arrogance still covered his entire being.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. He was looking back at her with a smile. It took an agonizingly long time before she made a response.

" Woo Bin _sunbae_, you really like kisses don't you? " she asked him with a questioning look. She kneeled on the pillow she was sitting on and leaned towards Woo Bin. He smiled and readied his cheek, secretly looking at Yi Jeong from the side. Yi Jeong looked bewildered, like he was about to kill Woo Bin. _Yes! It worked!_, Woo Bin thought. The look only lasted for a second. Any other person wouldn't have seen it, but the two of them had been friends since kindergarten, and Woo Bin knew him just a little too well. Ga Eul kissed Woo Bin and sat back in her seat. _I bet you like punches in the face too_, Yi Jeong thought. It was Ga Eul's turn to pick a victim, but while she was, Don Juan and the Casanova had an exchange of words...

" _Meean_, my bro. I just had to let her kiss me. " Don Juan was taunting the Casanova. Who knew he had the power to actually make the F4's best debaucher jealous?

" Why? " Even he couldn't believe that his temper was rising all because of a commoner like Chu Ga Eul. This is exactly the reason why he didn't want to associate with girls connected to his friends. Yi Jeong swore that he would never like a girl of her genus, but there was something about Ga Eul he couldn't resist. Something he can't really explain. But still, there was another thing. He didn't want a girl to get in the way of him and Woo Bin, so if Don Juan likes her. He'll back off, but he can't help feeling...frustrated.

" _Yah_... " Woo Bin whispered. " Ga Eul is kind of cute. I know she's not your type but I think I might like her. " They both knew that Ga Eul was too innocent to be a part of their little taunts and games but no girl could escape their grips. Besides, Don Juan wasn't being Don Juan. This time, he was playing as Cupid. Jan Di _might_ be dumb, and Jun Pyo is _definitely_ dumber but Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were simply clueless.

" I thought she wasn't your type. " Yi Jeong was completely disguised with a serene, couldn't-careless look he perfected to use for his...extra curricular activities.

" People change their minds, right? Besides, I've always thought of Ga Eul as an innocent little play toy. " That definitely ticked Yi Jeong off. No matter who does it, no one can mess around with Ga Eul while he's around. **[A/N: Whoa, what was that? Drama! xD]**

" Hello? " Jae Kyung tapped her chopsticks noisily on her bowl to get the attention of the two. " You two be quiet. It's Ga Eul's turn. " She turned to face Ga Eul. " Ga Eul, pick me, hmm? _Chaebol_? I haven't had the chance to be asked yet. " Her lower lip jutted out a bit, forming a pout.

" _Yah_, monkey. I don't think you should tell her to pick you. She can pick whoever she wants. " Jun Pyo interrupted.

" _Araso, unni_. I'll pick you. " Ga Eul said, ignoring Jun Pyo's comment. And Jae Kyung being Jae Kyung, she stuck her tongue out at Jun Pyo. Ga Eul meanwhile, didn't know what to ask Jae Kyung so she came up with a common question. " _Unni_, What are you most afraid of? " _Ah, simple-minded Ga Eul_, Yi Jeong sighed.

Jae Kyung pretended to ponder, and she pretended for quite a while. With her "ever-loving" fiance beside her, she didn't want to really say what she was terrified of, but if she lied Jan Di would know because her _dongsaeng_ already knew what it was. Of course she could've just kissed Ga Eul by the cheek but she didn't want to be a coward. She was Ha Jae Kyung, after all.

" My greatest fear is...I'm most afraid of... " she stammered. She didn't want to announce her silly fear, but everyone--who was awake--in the room was waiting for her answer. She finally sighed in defeat and admitted, " I'm...afraid of clowns. " Jan Di grinned and was still amused by the fact that Jae Kyung is afraid of clowns. But then, who would ever think that Shinhwa's Gu Jun Pyo would be afraid of bugs? _Maybe I should get some entertainers to guard my room_, Jun Pyo thought. Yi Jeong gave a low chuckle at Jae Kyung's answer while Ji Hu looked like he was staring at a lunatic.

" Oh yeah, Jae Kyung. I didn't give you a gift yet to say congratulations with you and Jun Pyo...Are you afraid of clown masks as well? " Woo Bin teased. Jae Kyung couldn't do anything else except hit him with a pillow, which he skillfully dodged.

" It's my turn to ask the questions, right? " Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded. " So Yi Jeong! You're the only one who hasn't been asked yet so I'm picking you! " she said as if she was a little girl. Yi Jeong didn't say anything and just nodded. " Hmm... " Jae Kyung pondered.

" Ah!... So Yi Jeong, I've been noticing how you look at Ga Eul and I heard a little of your secret conversation with Woo Bin-ah. So this is my question...Do you like Ga Eul-_dongsaeng_? " the always straightforward, clueless Jae Kyung asked.

And of course, when it comes to questions such as that... silence usually fills the room.

* * *

so.  
I'm sorry cuz this is such a short chapter. I just had to post it or else u guys might abandon me. And I don't want that. xDD I'll try to make the 3rd chap longer.

xoxo,

Lady*Sunbae


	3. Update

Oh dear.

If I do have any readers left, I truly am sorry if I've taken, what, a year, maybe even two, before updating you all.

I've been busy, since I've moved to Canada and it's just been so hectic for me. But since it's summer, I will be adding a couple of chapters soon. Though, I do think I've changed-with the way I write, at least. I hope not EVERYONE has abandoned me.

But still, I hope you guys still enjoy what's coming to you.

~ SeekingforPotter.


	4. Me thinks the lady doth protest too much

**A/N: **So, what's up you guys? It's been so long since I wrote Chapter 2, eh? Kinda missed writing as well. Focused on my guitar and adjusting to the new environment, really. Anyway, here's my third chapter.

* * *

_Previously…_

_" It's my turn to ask the questions, right? " Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded. " So Yi Jeong! You're the only one who hasn't been asked yet so I'm picking you! " she said as if she was a little girl. Yi Jeong didn't say anything and just nodded. " Hmm... " Jae Kyung pondered._

_" Ah!... So Yi Jeong, I've been noticing how you look at Ga Eul and I heard a little of your secret conversation with Woo Bin-ah. So this is my question...Do you like Ga Eul-__dongsaeng__? " the always straightforward, clueless Jae Kyung asked._

_And of course, when it comes to questions such as that... silence usually fills the room._

**Chapter 3 – Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.**

"Yah! Yi Jeooong!" Jae Kyung incessantly clapped in front of Yi Jeong's face in an attempt to break him out of his trance. Jun Pyo, exasperated and embarrassed, pulled Jae Kyung by the arm and told her to remain still, "…if you don't want me to give you to a circus. There are _clowns_ there."

"Shut up, I can find insects anywhere and I can fill your room up with them." Jae Kyung retorted.

"Not if I have professional clowns guard my…"

"All right, all right! I'll talk if you two learn to be quiet." Yi Jeong suddenly burst. This is too much for even him to handle. _No, this is crazy. Just crazy. I CAN'T be nervous like this all because of HER, can I? No, this is unacceptable. I have to do some damage control. _He looked at Ga Eul's sweet face; the face of the first girl who told him to step off and learn his place in her life. She was animatedly talking secretly to Jan Di about something, apparently. She emotionally (and physically) forbid him to penetrate her walls. That never was his goal, he never intended to have a bond with Ga Eul. But it's far too late to turn back now, and they both know it.

"Well? Are you going to satisfy us with an answer or not?" Ji Hu said with a smirk. Yi Jeong looked back at him with an unreadable expression in his face, straightened up, and finally answered after what seemed like an eternity.

"Of course, I like Ga Eul-ah…" he started. Ga Eul's eyes widened. "…we've been spending so much time with Jan Di, and they're a package, aren't they? We're all good friends." Ga Eul and Jan Di both relaxed, a little disappointed. _Damn. I thought for sure Yi Jeong-sunbae liked Ga Eul. They DATED before. And… agh, didn't they… didn't they have sex, as well? _Jan Di, as well as everyone else, didn't know that Woo Bin elbowed Yi Jeong quite hard by the side after he heard the Casanova's answer.

"Araso, araso. Enough of this. It's getting really boring. I want to play something else." Woo Bin declared, an evil grin creeping upon his face.

Ji Hu, Yi Jeong, and Jan Di looked at him and sighed in unison. Jae Kyung looked excited and said, "What are we going to play next?"

"Seven minutes in heaven."

"Aniyo!" Jan Di and Jun Pyo both exclaimed.

"Oh, will you two buzzkills get over yourselves and just play along?" Woo Bin teased playfully. Jan Di, in response, crossed her arms in tenacity while Jun Pyo rubbed his temples as if attacked by a sudden headache.

"Woo Bin-sunbae. Since you thought of the game, you should explain the rules." Ga Eul spoke up and smiled politely. Yi Jeong looked at her in bewilderment. He didn't think Ga Eul would agree to playing this game. Sure, it was a pretty immature game, but she still wouldn't agree to make out with someone. He averted his eyes and fixed them with anger on Woo Bin. _No, I won't let him mess with Ga Eul. If she's kissing anyone, it's going to be me._

"All right! This is how the game goes. Since we already have a bottle, that will be no problem. I will be the first to spin—" Yi Jeong elbowed him "—okay, Yi Jung will be the first to spin. And whoever the bottle points to, will have to go with him to a closet and stay there unless they've kissed. Now, you can't cheat because I know how people look after they've kissed. After they get out of the closet, the person who GOT kissed will spin the bottle and the game goes on."

"Wait, wait. Woo Bin-sunbae, there's one problem. There's no closet here that's big enough to fit two people." Jan Di pointed out. "Ah, Jan Di. Komoawoyo. Glad to see you're getting into the spirit of the game. It's okay. It doesn't have to be a closet. Even though it isn't as romantic, we're just going to have to use the bathroom."

"Let's start! Yi Jeong, bro. Spin it."

Yi Jeong reached over, gripped the bottle tight, and spun it. It stopped abruptly and pointed at a stunned Gu Jun Pyo, eyes staring down on the green bottle.

"Y-Ya! I'm—I'm not kissing you!" Jun Pyo backed against the door. Ji Hu chuckled silently when Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow at him. "If it's with someone of the same gender, I don't think we need to do it, stupid. I get to spin again." Yi Jeong reached for the bottle for the second time when, "Ya! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here. What are you doing?" Kang San drowsily got up and questioned them.

"Mianhaeyo, dongsaeng." Ga Eul replied.

"Ya, Kang San. If you want to have a peaceful sleep, you're not going to get it with these four here."

"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you guys playing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven."

"Mwo? Really? Can I play?"

"Ya! Aniyo! No, you can't! You're too young for us! Aish, this kid." Jan Di spat.

"Fine, noona. I'll just watch then." Kang San smiled and sat down next to Jae Kyung who gave him a hug.

"So, can I spin now?" Yi Jeong looked at everyone for confirmation. When everyone nodded, he spun it again.

And once it stopped, it pointed to her. She looked at the bottle in the same shock Jun Pyo did and she looked up at Yi Jeong.

"Oh. M-Me?"

"Yes, you. You can see that it's pointed at you, isn't it? Come with me." Yi Jeong said. _Wow, what luck._

She blinked and stood up dumbfounded. She never thought she was going to be the one to kiss someone else first. She let the Casanova hold her hand and he dragged her to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind them and looked at her and commanded, "Sit on the toilet."

"I'm not—"

"Put the seat down and sit on it." Yi Jeong interrupted her. "It's only going to be sixty seconds, so I guess you can handle that." He continued in nonchalance. She watched him as he walked in front of her and leaned on the bathroom wall. "We don't have to do it right away. We still have six minutes left."

"Okay." She looked around the bathroom as they were waiting. It was a small bathroom, but definitely bigger than she expected. There was enough room for four people, but they would have to squish to fit. The toilet's at the opposite side of the bathroom door, but not facing it. She sighed and put her head in her hands and hummed a lullaby while waiting.

Yi Jeong sighed and looked at his watch. "Do you want to just do this now to get it over with?"

"I don't know. It's up to you, I guess."

"Okay then. Stand up."

"Why should I have to stand up? Why don't you squat down?" she asked inquisitively.

"Just stand up." Yi Jeong held her arm and tugged it lightly. She sighed and stood up in front of him.

"Well? Lean." In response, Yi Jeong awkwardly held her by her shoulders and leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

Yeah, not so long either. Sorry, it's just better if I keep you guys in suspense.

Actually, I think this was much shorter than my last chapter. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. More coming soon. :)

~SeekingforPotter


End file.
